


Happy birthday, Hotdog.

by aeipqthy



Series: maybe, things are okay [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Crying, M/M, One Shot, alex has inner demons, willie is here to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipqthy/pseuds/aeipqthy
Summary: Alex is battling his own brain. Willie is here to comfort him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: maybe, things are okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Happy birthday, Hotdog.

_ Are they different now? Are they happy that I'm gone? Should I visit them? What would I do? Maybe they were right, maybe I deserved getting kicked out. Maybe I- _

"Alex!"

Alex jumped from the sudden yell from Luke and the shove from Reggie.

"Are you alright man? We've been trying to write something for the past hour and you've been zoning out for majority of it." Reggie asked, with his voice filled with concern. Julie and the boys were in the garage, writing some new songs and working on some riffs.

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine. Sorry, let's get back to writing" Alex was trying to get the attention away from himself but it wasn't working. All of them could read him like a book. 

"Come on, Alex. You know we're here for you," Julie offered kindly.

The attention and concern from the band was causing the anxiety within him to rise. It felt like his airways were slowly closing, even if he didn't actually need to breathe, now that he's no longer alive.

"Of course, I- I'm just going to take a walk." Alex managed to mumble out, before poofing out of the garage.

** -–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—-–— **

Alex poofed on to the usual streets he walked whenever he was having a breakdown of some sort. Walking around and seeing people around him usually distracted him from the demons in his head.

Unfortunately, that wasn't happening today. The thoughts from when he was still alive came flooding back all at once. Especially after they could touch Julie and even be seen by lifers on some occasions, it was too much for him to handle.

_ Why can we be seen by lifers sometimes? What if I visit my mom and dad and they can see me? What will they think? Would we have another argument all over again? Maybe they were glad I died.  _ Alex could feel tears pricking at his eyes and the anxiety he felt was rising again. He just wanted to go somewhere to forget about all this.

Alex found himself entering the empty museum that Willie brought him to, hoping that Willie wasn't around. Don't get him wrong, he would have loved to find Willie, but he didn't really want Willie to have to manage his emotional breakdown at the moment.

After making sure no one was there, he tried to loosen up by yelling. It had helped him a lot when he did it with Willie. Taking a deep breath, he yelled as loud as he could. Alex did it again and again until eventually, he broke down into sobs, and ended up being curled up in the corner of the museum. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed. _Why didn't I say something? Why didn't I just stop us from going to that stupid hotdog stand? Maybe then we wouldn't be dead and maybe I- Maybe I would have been able to tell mom and dad I loved them. And that I loved Amanda._

Thinking about Amanda made Alex cry more, if that was even possible. Amanda was his little sister and he always made sure she was okay. After he got kicked out for being gay, he didn't have the opportunity to say goodbye. She was just 13 and Alex knew that after he came out, Amanda would suffer from his parent's arguments.

"Alex?" He heard a familiar warm voice ask. He heard footsteps approach and Alex jerked his head up to see Willie with a look of worry on his face. Alex quickly wiped his tears and jumped to his feet.

"Hotdog, are you okay?"

"Willie, hi. Yeah, I'm fine I was just leaving." Alex tried to sound as normal as possible but he knew Willie could hear his voice crack at every word.

"Sorry, I'll see you around." Alex muttered out, pushing past Willie, only to feel Willie hold his wrist. That made Alex stop dead in his tracks.

Gently pulling Alex to stand before him, Willie pushed a stray strand of hair away from Alex's forehead. His eyes were still glossy from his tears.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, _Lex_." Willie asked gently. Willie tilted Alex's chin up, forcing Alex to look at him in the eye.

Alex looked into Willie's eyes and just broke down. He just fell to the floor as his sobs broke out of him. Willie immediately knelt in front of him and enveloped him in a hug, Alex instinctually hugging back. Willie held him as tight as he could as he felt Alex gripping onto his shirt for dear life. Willie gently ran his hand through Alex's hair, rubbing his free hand up and down his back.

After some time, Alex was able to get his sobs to settle into quiet sniffles. Willie gently pulled back, cupping Alex's face with his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it, Hotdog?"

"It's my birthday."

Oh. _Oh_. Willie understood immediately. Aside from death days, birthdays were hard days for ghosts. Loved ones would always be crying. Always. It would get better, but there were still tears. Alex saw how it affected Luke, but he didn't think it would hit him as hard as it did. He wanted to go check on his parents but the thoughts of the events from before he died were too much.

"Hey, it's alright, okay? Take all the time you need. You don't have to rush to see them if you aren't ready." Willie said, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

They just stared at each other for what felt like forever, their eyes flickering to each other's lips. _God, he looked gorgeous even with a tear-stained face._ On impulse, Willie met Alex's lips with his own, the warmth of the kiss spreading throughout both their bodies. 

The kiss became more passionate until they had to part for a breathe. Not that they actually needed to breathe, but it felt like they did. Alex leaned his forehead on Willie's, a smile creeping onto his lips, same for Willie.

"Happy birthday, Hotdog."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this isn't very well written, i couldn't really think of how to make everything sound nicer but i just felt like writing. 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
